


Helpful friends

by LaGemini



Series: Holmescest [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, John Watson is a Good Friend, Light Angst, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini
Summary: Mycroft was furious about Sherlock risking his life to save The Woman. Sherlock brooded, jumping to the conclusion that Mycroft wants to break up.Others never saw Mycroft being so furious and Sherlock being so subdued. John and Greg are being good friends, helping Sherlock to reconcile with Mycroft even while being shocked at incest part.Happy ending :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Holmescest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Helpful friends

John was relaxing on his seat with a cup of tea and newspaper. He was free of Sherlock for a few days, which correspond with calmness and peace.

Which must be over, John thought, hearing the front door open with a bang. It wasn’t unusual with Sherlock moving around with a whirlwind of energy, so John didn’t even turn to look at Sherlock as he said hi to him.

But he couldn’t help but jump up from his seat right after his greeting.

Mycroft was manhandling Sherlock, dragging him in and dumping him on the couch. Mycroft, the epitome of self-control, was looking beyond furious as he shoved Sherlock into the couch, and Sherlock, the epitome of defiance, wasn’t trying to get out of Mycroft’s hold.

John just stood beside his armchair and watched the scene unfold with a teacup on his hand, not knowing what to do. John thinks this was the first time he saw Mycroft touch Sherlock at all, and this was the first time Mycroft seemed uncaring whether Sherlock got hurt or not. And John was absolutely sure that this was the first time he saw Sherlock looks genuinely guilty.

Sherlock fell unceremoniously on the couch, but he didn’t bother to right himself. That’s far from his concern right now. He looked up at Mycroft through his eyelashes.

Mycroft just stood there watching Sherlock with a furious expression, and John really didn’t know what to do. Looks like Sherlock did something truly wrong for Mycroft to be that furious – Mycroft hadn’t been that infuriated even when Sherlock tried to give missile plans to Moriarty – and Sherlock to be that meek.

Before John could decide what to do in this situation, Mycroft moved. He pulled a phone out of his jacket and tossed it to Sherlock. Sherlock froze at seeing the phone, and Mycroft raked his gaze over the frozen form from head to toe before turning sharply to go without saying a word.

That was when John noticed Mycroft doesn’t have an umbrella with him.

John watched Mycroft disappear with his mouth open, and he was stupidly staring at the door until he heard the front door clicked shut with more force than Mycroft usually use.

He turned to ask Sherlock what was going on when he stopped short at Sherlock’s expression. He seemed he was about to cry. He was trying to suppress it, but he seemed to be on the verge of shedding a tear or two. Sherlock. Crying.

John froze at the sight. This was _much_ more serious than he thought, John thought.

John really didn’t know what to do, and when he finally decided that putting down his teacup and getting some tea for Sherlock would be a good idea, Sherlock abruptly stood up from his seat. After staring at the door several seconds more, he disappeared into his room.

John really didn’t know what to make of the incident so he decided to give Sherlock some time. But when he tried to gather his things and go to his room, he saw the phone Mycroft tossed to Sherlock, lying on the couch forgotten by Sherlock.

John immediately recognized the phone after all the things they went through due to that woman. It was Irene Adler’s. John sighed. That woman was nothing but a trouble to Sherlock.

And if John initially thought that the incident couldn’t be farther from normal, that assessment was constantly verified with Sherlock’s behavior after that.

Sherlock didn’t eat, which wasn’t unusual, he didn’t come out from his room often, which was slightly unusual, and he didn’t talk more than a few words, which was highly unusual. Finally, he didn’t take any cases from clients. That was absolutely unusual.

Mrs. Hudson was out when the incident happened, but cornered him after only a day of Sherlock’s unusual behavior. He told her what happened, and Mrs. Hudson agreed that she doesn’t know what’s going on. John went down every day to have tea and exchange worried words with Mrs. Hudson.

When he told Greg about the situation after four days, Greg agreed that it was unusual. But it was obvious to John that he wasn’t taking it that much seriously. Greg said it was Sherlock and certain amount of weirdness is expected, and it will go away soon.

John didn’t say anything more. Greg would see how grave it is when he sees it with his own eyes.

And he did.

There was a case the very next day, and Greg asked Sherlock for help. John was relieved that Sherlock did emerge from his room and went to the crime scene, contrary to his refusal to take any cases from clients.

When John and Sherlock arrived the crime scene, however, he could see that it wasn’t a sign of improvement. Sherlock didn’t acknowledge Donovan and Anderson’s jibe, didn’t flaunt all over the crime scene, and told Greg where to look without any dramatic flare after ten minutes of silent observing.

Greg gave John a scandalized gaze, and John returned it with a grave nod before turning to follow already retreating Sherlock.

That night, Greg called him out to the pub after wrapping up the case. John shot a worried glance at Sherlock’s shut bedroom door before going out to meet him.

Greg started even before John finished sitting down. “Something’s _very_ wrong.”

John waved a bartender to get a beer for him. “I told you, it really is. I really am worried that he will be starved to death at this rate, if nothing else. My usual tactics didn’t work at all to get him to eat something.”

“Did you ask about it?”

John rolled his eyes at the question. “Of course I did. On the second day, when Sherlock kept behaving like that. Mrs. Hudson as well. He didn’t answer.”

Greg pursed his lips. “Do you think we should ask Mycroft?”

John usually avoids contacting Mycroft, even if John had warmed up to him considerably more after their first meeting, but the situation seems dire. So he already messaged him several hours ago. “Already did. Asked for a car to kidnap me whenever he’s able, and he told me to ask Sherlock. Through a message.” They both know by now that that’s unusual for Mycroft.

Greg sighed. “Then let’s pick something up, shove it down on Sherlock’s throat, and demand the answer.”

John looked up from his beer, startled. “What, now?”

Greg nodded decisively as he stands up. “Yes. Now.”

John glanced wistfully at almost full glass of beer, but got up as well. Sherlock really needs to eat something.

Mrs. Hudson came out to see them when they arrived with a soup, and bid them a good luck with a worried expression.

When they went up to 221B after giving Mrs. Hudson a smile, Sherlock’s bedroom door was still tightly shut.

Greg knocked on the door. “Sherlock, open the door. I will tear it down if you don’t.” His voice held more than enough promise to do exactly what he said.

When John and Greg were exchanging glances to decide who would kick open the door after lack of responses for a long time, the door finally opened and revealed Sherlock. He really was not looking good with sunken eyes and cheeks.

But to Sherlock’s credit, he just stepped aside and didn’t ask any meaningless questions. He knows why they are here and that they won’t go before getting an answer. Their worried glances and the smell of soup were indication enough.

Greg and John went into the room without asking permission, and made Sherlock sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Eat, Sherlock.” Greg ordered sternly, handing over the soup.

Sherlock met Greg’s gaze with slight defiance, but soon took a bowl and a spoon. He knows when he’ll lose. He was just stirring the soup and wasn’t eating it, though.

“Sherlock,” John said with his best no nonsense voice. “You really need to eat. A few sips, at least.”

Sherlock sighed before grudgingly brought the spoon to his lips, licking at it slowly.

Greg and John let out a slightly relieved sigh, and they perched on the foot of the bed.

Thankfully, Sherlock did eat at least half of it before putting it down. They didn’t urge him to eat more. Instead, they watched him silently, asking him what’s going on without voicing the question.

Sherlock fiddled with the spoon for several minutes.

They never saw Sherlock fidgeting before as well. It would be fascinating if they weren’t extremely worried by now.

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth a few times before blurting out. “We broke up.” And he clamped shut his mouth again.

Greg and John stared at Sherlock, dumbfounded. That wasn’t anywhere near what they were expecting, even though they didn’t know what they have to expect. But come to think of it, the breakup kind of explains Sherlock’s current behavior.

“…With Irene Adler?” John asked, furrowing his brows. He didn’t know their relationship took that turn, but he couldn’t think of any other candidate besides The Woman.

Sherlock shot him a scathing gaze. “I’m not….!” And he shut his mouth again for a moment, before asking in a more subdued tone. “You also thought that I was interested in her?”

“Well…” John said hesitantly, shooting a glance to Greg. But even though Greg heard almost all about the case except for the plane part, he didn’t actually see any of it. He was looking blank. “Yes. Obviously, I was wrong about you being attracted to her,” John backpedaled at Sherlock’s scowl. “But you have to admit that you acted differently.”

Sherlock didn’t answer him, but he looked like he wanted to refute that. He sulked. John would have considered that of Sherlock wanting to refuse having any emotions, but apparently, Sherlock truly isn’t attracted to her.

“Wait,” John remembered what had shocked him before. “So who did you break up with?”

Sherlock shot him a ‘you idiot’ gaze before going back to sulking without answering.

Greg’s jaw fell open a few seconds later. “Mycroft?” He asked faintly with unhinged jaw. John’s jaw fell open as well. “…Oh.”

Sherlock didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. If Mycroft actually is the possibility, then he definitely is the answer.

There was only a silence for a few minutes before Greg cleared his throat to say something. “So… you and Mycroft broke up.” It sounded weird even though it was him voicing the question.

“Obviously.” Sherlock rolled his eyes but his usual scorn in the words was lacking. It held slightly depressed tilt. That made John and Greg believe the current situation.

And if they think about it, if they discard the incest part, it actually was quite obvious. Their fight and Sherlock’s subsequent behaviors were quite classic.

It was John who spoke up this time. “So… Mycroft also thought that you are attracted to The Woman and wanted to break up because of it?” If he did, John doesn’t think he could fault Mycroft to think like that. Sherlock definitely was fascinated by her, if nothing else. But that doesn’t explain the level of fury on Mycroft’s part and the guilt Sherlock showed as a response.

Sherlock mumbled something.

“Huh?” John strained his ear to hear what Sherlock was saying.

“I… might have almost died trying to save her while avoiding Mycroft’s surveillance.” Sherlock mumbled a bit louder this time, so John and Greg could hear it.

John and Greg massaged their temple after they understood the words.

“Sherlock,” Greg sighed. “Let me get this straight. You obviously were interested in her, not sexually or romantically, okay, but interested nonetheless. The woman who manipulated you to betray your country and made Mycroft discard huge project. Which might have gotten him reprimanded. She asked your help to protect her life, which you refused, _then_ you risked your life to save her? While you doing everything you could to conceal it from your partner? Which, considering you are here in one piece and your partner is Mycroft, could have been done without risking your life if you asked his help?” Greg raised his eyebrow, asking ‘am I right?’ silently.

John would have clapped his hands if they weren’t in this situation. Greg summed it up excellently.

Sherlock seemed like he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t wrong.

Greg and John sighed again at the silent admission.

Well, no wonder Mycroft had looked absolutely furious and Sherlock had looked guilty, John thought. He was actually applauding at Mycroft’s restraint. Nobody would like their significant other risking their life to save someone when it could have been prevented easily. Especially if the significant other was interested in that someone.

“So Mycroft giving The Woman’s phone was his way of saying goodbye? Something like ‘I can’t be with you now that you risked your life and deceived me to save her’?” It was too brief a gesture, but they’re geniuses. That might mean that, John thought.

“What else could it be?” Sherlock answered miserably.

John and Greg felt sorry for Sherlock at the amount of misery they could hear in that short sentence. They have put off thinking about the incest part to handle the situation first, but they couldn’t help but realize that Sherlock’s feeling is nothing frivolous.

Greg asked, just in case. “This was the first time he indicated anything about breaking up? He wasn’t like this when he was angry in the past?” With his frequent fights with his wife, he was well aware that there’s someone who says that often without meaning it in a fit of anger. Mycroft doesn’t seem like a type, but who knows.

Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it. Then opened it again. “I don’t… know?”

“What?” John asked in confusion. How could he not know?

“He was worried with my drug habits, he doesn’t like me chasing dangerous criminals, he was frustrated that I tried to give that USB to Moriarty, and he was disappointed that I made him discard the plan due to The Woman, but he was never furious with me.” Sherlock mumbled with his eyes downward.

“How long were you together?” Greg asked disbelievingly.

Sherlock peeked through his lashes to see their expression. “6 years.”

John and Greg’s jaw hit the floor. They were together all those years they have known them? And Mycroft was never angry with Sherlock? With _Sherlock_? Who intentionally and unintentionally pushes others’ buttons?

John scrubbed his eyes with his hand. Greg raked his hair. So this really is a serious situation.

“Okay, so I don’t know how you two are together when you two are… together, but Mycroft’s quite lenient towards you. Won’t there be a chance to get back…?” John asked tentatively. He shot a desperate glance at Greg. He must be more experienced in fighting and making up than him.

Greg met John’s eyes with slightly panicked ones. Yes, he did make up countless times with his wife, but those two are too abnormal in every sense. He doesn’t know if usual dating advice would cut it.

He cleared his throat anyway. “Are you sure his action meant that he wants to break up with you? What was his reaction when you apologized?”

Sherlock stared back at him blankly. Greg facepalmed. “Sherlock. You have apologized, haven’t you?” Greg asked desperately.

John didn’t wait Sherlock to answer. He grabbed Sherlock’s phone from nightstand and thrusted it to Sherlock. “I’m assuming you don’t want to break up with him. If you want to salvage it, text him, call him, ask him to come, or tell him you’ll come right now. Anything.”

“Maybe not texting, though. He doesn’t like texting.” Greg added.

Sherlock grabbed the phone automatically as it was thrusted onto him. He stared at John dumbly for a few seconds before lowering his gaze hesitantly to the phone.

Sherlock pushed a button to call Mycroft, and John absently filed away the fact that Mycroft was on speed dial 1.

Sherlock raised the phone to his ear, but Greg and John could hear the ring clearly due to the silence in the room. They could also see that Sherlock was chewing his lips as the ringtone continued.

The call was finally connected, but it wasn’t Mycroft’s voice that answered. “Yes, Sherlock?” It was Anthea.

Sherlock slumped hearing the voice. “Why is he still in the office? Why are you answering his phone?” He asked in subdued voice. Mycroft might be avoiding him.

Greg and John exchanged worried glance over Sherlock’s head.

“He’s here at this time because he’s covering up your adventure and making sure that that woman survives as you wished even with the amount of people wanting her dead.” Anthea answered icily. Then she sighed. “What do you want, Sherlock? This is the first time I was able to make him sleep more than a couple of hours at dawn. He’s taking a nap, and I rerouted all his calls to me in the meantime. So tell me what you need.”

“I… I just wanted to talk to him.”

“What? You are not breaking up with him for that woman, are you?” Anthea asked sharply.

“I’m not attracted to Irene Adler!” Sherlock yelled. Greg and John flinched at the sudden volume.

“Right.” Anthea didn’t exactly sound convinced. “Then why didn’t you call him for the last few days? And why didn’t you get rid of that phone? She messaged you, you know.”

“No, I don’t know! I don’t care where that blasted phone is, and I don’t care that she messaged me!” Sherlock growled into the phone before slumping down. “I thought he wanted a break up.” He finished piteously.

“What?” Anthea sounded incredulous. “Why did you… sir!” Anthea’s voice cut off suddenly with a slight rustle of cloths.

Sherlock straightened himself with nervousness. Greg and John crossed their fingers.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft’s voice came through the phone, and it was full of fatigue and sleepiness. It was evident that he just woke up. “I think this is something you and I need to discuss, not Anthea. I’ll be there in ten.” With that, the call got disconnected.

Sherlock gazed the phone helplessly.

Greg and John were at loss. What should they do? Do they have to be gone before Mycroft arrives? They exchanged helpless gazes before deciding and trying to be scarce before Mycroft comes. But even before they could stand up from the bed, Sherlock looked up sharply.

“Stay?” Sherlock pleaded. “…Please?”

John and Greg couldn’t abandon him right now even with the awkwardness that would surely ensure. They never heard Sherlock pleading, and this relationship obviously is extremely important to him.

They nodded, and sat down again. They hoped it would be less awkward than they imagine.

There was only silence for a few minutes, and Greg and John couldn’t stand the awkwardness anymore. And they’re curious as hell.

John cleared his throat. “So… when you said you were married to the work…”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Right. I should have told you from the start that ‘Oh, girlfriend is not my area, and by the way, I’m in incestuous relationship with my brother.’”

John shrugged. When you put it like that…

“So you two were together from the start I know you. I can’t believe I didn’t see it till now. Was there any near misses?” Greg asked curiously.

“Of course you didn’t see it. You don’t _observe_.” Sherlock answered haughtily. Greg and John shrugged it off. They hear it every day. “There were times when signs of sex have been left on us which you undoubtedly missed it, but no. No other near misses. We are being careful, of course.” Sherlock shrugged.

Greg and John stared at Sherlock incredulously with a slightly opened mouth. Well, there could be sex involved, of course, two adults being together, but they never thought Sherlock was interested in it. And they couldn’t imagine Sherlock… and Mycroft… They shook their heads.

Before they could ask anything more, they heard the front door opening. Sherlock went stiff.

And with the trademark footsteps added with tapping of the umbrella, Mycroft stood at Sherlock’s bedroom’s doorframe.

Greg and John never saw Mycroft like that. He was in his usual three-piece suit and carrying umbrella, but he was subtly disheveled. They couldn’t pinpoint what, but it was a far cry from Mycroft’s usual meticulous outfit. Also, Mycroft looked exhausted.

He glanced at Greg and John for a second, and they were sure that Mycroft noticed everything he needs to know from that short glance. That they know.

Sherlock didn’t look up from the bed, even though he heard the footsteps. Mycroft sighed. “Sherlock.” Mycroft called tiredly. Sherlock flinched.

“Do you have time to be here?” Sherlock asked, his eyes still fixed on his lap.

John and Greg refrained the urge to facepalm.

Mycroft shrugged tiredly. “I dealt with all the urgent matters. I can wrap it up tomorrow. Ms. Adler will be able to live under fake identity, with witness protection program US government provided. There won’t be assassination attempts from her past.” Mycroft’s words were slightly edged, talking about The Woman.

Sherlock snapped his head up. “I don’t care about that.”

Mycroft tilted his head slightly. “Liar.”

“I’m not attracted to her!” Sherlock cried out with all the frustration he felt at being accused of attracted to Irene Adler.

Mycroft merely quirked his eyebrow. “I know.”

He continued, seeing three set of dumbfounded expression at his simple acknowledgement. “Of course I know when you are attracted to someone, Sherlock. You pursued me for about ten years, and we have been together for 6 years. Your interest in her wasn’t attraction. And there’s small fact that you’re homosexual.”

Sherlock’s mouth fell open slightly. “Then why…”

Mycroft scrubbed his face and leaned slightly on the umbrella. “Sherlock. Why did you escape from the surveillance?”

“I just-,” Sherlock started slightly petulantly, but he stopped abruptly, before going pale.

Mycroft sighed again. “So you actually forgot.”

Sherlock looked guilty once more, and Greg and John glanced between the two, confused.

“What was our agreement, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked gently, but firmly.

“…We will stop if I go back to drugs, if I get interested in someone else, and if I avoid your surveillance on purpose.” Sherlock mumbled.

Greg and John felt slightly uncomfortable with the last one, and Mycroft added an explanation for them. “For the cases like the cabby or Moriarty. That man would have been dead before Sherlock swallow that pill even if you didn’t interfere, Dr. Watson. And Moriarty took you as a hostage instead of kidnapping Sherlock directly for a reason. There just are too many enemies Sherlock has and dangers he has been and will be in. With my enemies added on that list, Sherlock couldn’t afford to be out of my protection for long. You two are under the surveillance for similar reason.”

John and Greg needed a few seconds to process that information, but just shrugged. It’s not like they didn’t know Mycroft watched them through CCTVs.

Sherlock chewed his lips during Mycroft’s explanation. He just didn’t want The Woman to die like that just because she lost the game of heart. It was impulsive courtesy on his part for the exciting game they played.

“You know why I insisted that agreement, Sherlock.” Mycroft urged Sherlock.

“Because I was on the verge of getting overdosed again and you were desperate enough to give in to stop that, and because you still wanted me to have a leeway to be out of the incestuous relationship if I managed to get interested in someone else.”

“And?”

“And because you can’t stand the thought of me getting hurt when you could have prevented it.” Sherlock mumbled dutifully. He felt like he’ll cry in any minutes.

Mycroft took a step to come into the room and leaned back on the wall. John and Greg are reminded once again of how tired Mycroft looked.

“Sherlock, I know you weren’t attracted to Ms. Adler, but I think you might have if it was a man instead of a woman. And you would have died if I didn’t find you in time.”

“So you want a breakup.” Sherlock lifted his chin a bit defiantly, but he was horrified that his voice was wobbly.

Mycroft scrubbed his face again, sighing. “You know I don’t. But as you seem to be able to get interested in someone else… And I thought it was you trying to indicate that you want a breakup subtly using the agreement.”

Sherlock shot up from the bed and stomped towards Mycroft at that. He stopped only a foot apart from Mycroft, and Mycroft met Sherlock’s gaze unflinchingly.

“I wasn’t attracted to Moriarty.” Sherlock said dangerously. Greg and John couldn’t help but wince at that image. Moriarty, god.

“And I am thankful of that.” Mycroft replied calmly.

“And when did I do anything subtly?” Sherlock accused.

Mycroft couldn’t refute that. “Well… I thought this could be an exception.” He admitted.

“God! I can’t believe you! Why do you keep thinking that I would be interested in someone else someday? _You_ never were interested in someone else and you don’t think you will.” Sherlock was waving his hands furiously in front of him, and John and Greg idly wondered when did the situation turned from Sherlock being guilty to being angry.

“You know the answer to that as well, Sherlock.” Mycroft answered calmly, which would have infuriated Sherlock more, if he didn’t know it was fake. Mycroft was trying to be a big brother instead of his lover even though he could clearly see that he is hurting.

Sherlock’s eyes flickered toward John and Greg for a second. “I told them, didn’t I? And they might be okay. I could tell Mrs. Hudson. She will definitely be okay. I don’t care if we have to hide till the end. We did well till now. If you can’t, I would rather elope. I know you have arranged fake IDs just in case. Don’t tell me you didn’t. And don’t tell me you actually want me to find someone else _appropriate_.” Sherlock refuted fiercely.

Mycroft slumped slightly. It was an old hesitation and only hurdle between them.

John and Greg could see that as well. They still haven’t given a deep thought on incest part, holding off the shock to handle the situation first, but it obviously weighs heavily on them. And the fact that they still are together despite of the hardship only showed them that they are genuinely invested in this relationship.

“What do you want me to do, Sherlock?” Mycroft whispered defeatedly.

Sherlock took one more step, flattening Mycroft on the wall and being only an inch away from him. “Believe that I won’t be attracted to the others. Like you. And be my My instead of Mycroft. I don’t need my brother right now.” He whispered back.

They were gazing into each other’s eyes with silent conversation, and John and Greg fidgeted a bit. The scene was extremely private, and they felt like intruders.

After several minutes of silent exchange, Mycroft pushed Sherlock off slightly. Sherlock took a step back, but not more.

Mycroft nodded. “Okay, Sherlock. I won’t bring that up again. What about you avoiding surveillance, then?” He quirked his eyebrow.

Sherlock took one more involuntary step back. “I’m… sorry?” He tried sheepishly.

John and Greg were both amazed and frustrated. They never heard Sherlock saying sorry, even with the question mark, but he should be more apologizing if he wanted it to work. Thankfully, it seems to work with Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but gave a fond smile. Sherlock relaxed seeing that smile. “And?”

“And?” Sherlock asked back blankly with a deer in the headlight expression. John and Greg could plainly see that Sherlock thought he was out of the danger with Mycroft’s smile.

Greg decided to speak up despite the feeling of intrusion. Sherlock doesn’t seem to be nearing the answer anytime soon. “And you won’t do it again, right Sherlock?”

Mycroft shot an amused gaze at Greg’s coaxing tone.

Sherlock brightened immediately at knowing the answer. “I won’t do it again.” He parroted dutifully.

Mycroft nodded and answered an unanswered question in Sherlock’s eyes. “Come here, Lock.” He extended his free arm.

Sherlock immediately stepped into the embrace, tucking his head on the crook of Mycroft’s neck. He let out a contended sigh. “I missed you, My.” He mumbled into the skin.

Mycroft smiled while stroking Sherlock’s curls. “I didn’t think you actually would tell them.” He said, glancing over Greg and John.

As for them, they were getting extremely uncomfortable at witnessing undoubtedly very private moment between those two. They were staring anything but the two to give a semblance of privacy, and startled at being mentioned.

“I thought they would focus on their worry towards me than incest part for now. They did. And I thought they would know if I make up an excuse.” Sherlock shrugged.

Greg and John were able to be frankly amazed at everything now that the fight seems to be over. So they really are together, and Sherlock was being _clingy_. Mycroft being indulgent to Sherlock was, well, not that novel, but genuinely affectionate and fond smile was new.

Mycroft smiled before patting Sherlock’s head couple of time and getting out of the embrace. Sherlock grumbled, but Mycroft expertly guided a pouting Sherlock to the bed, holding a hand.

Greg and John jumped up as they came near. They forgot that they were sitting on Sherlock’s bed for the time being.

Mycroft gently nudged Sherlock to sit down on the bed, and started to discard his clothes starting from the coat.

“Thank you for looking after my brother, Dr. Watson, inspector. I’m afraid I find myself in need of sleep.” Mycroft said apologetically, and Greg and John replied something along it’s okay or don’t mention it while inching towards the door to escape.

Just before they were out of the room, Mycroft called them once again. He was already down to the shirt, which was practically naked considering it’s Mycroft. “And I’m glad Sherlock found friends he could rely on.” Mycroft’s smile was both threatening and genuine gratitude at once, so they just nodded awkwardly before getting a hell out of there. Plain hunger in Sherlock’s eyes only made them run out faster.

When they were standing outside of the front door, even though John actually live there, they stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

“Holmeses.” Greg shook his head, laughing, as if that explains everything.

And that does explain everything. John nodded his agreement, wiping his eyes. “Holmeses.”

At least, they seemed happy with each other, they thought. Which were a far cry from what John and Greg’s relationship could say.


End file.
